


Cold, freezing, frozen

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit





	Cold, freezing, frozen

It's freezing and I'm cold  
The jacket by my side is torn

There's no fire anymore  
The light of the sun and moon falter

A snow storm takes their place  
All the animals are gone to their homes

Something that I don't have here  
My eyes sting with the coolness of the wind

When I breathe  
There is barely any breath left to be seen

My lungs won't open up as much  
My pulse is growing weak

Time will stop  
And space will die

There's no summer in the future  
All warmth is in the past

The flavor of my dried blood  
Tastes just as I believed it would

From cracked lips and a frozen tongue  
These thoughts become complex.


End file.
